The Story of My Life
NightWings: Are They Really That Evil? Dear Journal, Argh. Life is a pain. Grr. My name is Siku of the IceWings. My name means 'sea-ice.' I actually have a younger brother. His name is Pluto. At this new school, the Jade Mountain Academy, I see several NightWings. "Hey!" A NightWing barks. No, I think. This can't be happening. But it is. The group of NightWings has spotted me. My scales are very weird. My scales are pure black, my eyes are sunset-colored. I guess I look really weird, but it isn't my fault. My scales are pure black, except from the white stripe running down my back, from the start of my snout to the end of my tail. I whimper, as they corner me. "What a pathetic dragon." One of them snickers. I yelp, as they poke me. I can see things no one else sees though. Ghosts. Stuff. I can't take it anymore. I whip my head around and suddenly thrash and writhe. My hunting is different though. I rely on movement. One of the NightWings moves. I swing my head towards him, and work up my ice-fire. Ice-fire. The one that goes deep down and burns, while the frostbreath covers up the wound, preventing it from healing. Except my ice-fire is a venomous ice bite. Jade Mountain Academy: Bullies, are they even dragons? Dear Journal, "Welcome students!" A dark blue SeaWing greets us as we walk in. I try and keep my head down, but as usual, I get singled out. "Hello!" The SeaWing grins at me. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves? My name is Princess Tsunami of the SeaWings, Head of the School. If you have any problems, you may ask me, and I can answer them! Although of course, any problems regarding private caves, will go unanswered." Tsunami looks around and says, "Who would like to go first?" A bubbly RainWing off to my right raises a talon, and says energetically, "My name is Adore! I live in the rainforest, well, like, DUH. My favorite color is................. RAINBOW!" Adore gives this humongous smile. Another SeaWing, one who introduces himself as Sturgeon, says that he liked the color of the sea. So basically, just blue-green. Next, a MudWing, almost as happy as Adore, but not quite. She says, "My name is Lily. I like scrolls, and I my favorite color is amber." Lily's stomach growls, and everyone starts to crack up, though Tsunami is suppressing a smile. A SkyWing, with smoke curling from his nostrils snarls, "My name is Dash. I don't have a favorite color. Because we SkyWings do not care about such ridiculous things such as colors." Here he raises snout, trying to mimic we IceWings. I find this very offensive, as we do not talk like that. The SandWing across from me breaks out laughing and says, "Perfect imitation Dash. But you know you can't be grouchy, it's just not in your nature." Dash smiles. She says, "Well my name is Taipan. And like Dash said, we SandWings do not care about such ridiculous things such as colors. Also, probably because the place where I come from is just really drab, with all these pale off-white and tan sand dunes anyway." "Oh no!" A NightWing off to my left gasps sarcastically and says, "Whatever shall we do? It's the dreaded seal-brains who lurk in their igloos!" He continues, "This is how you imitate an IceWing. 'We IceWings shall never allow such higgledy-piggledy shenanigans in the Ice Kingdom. We are much more dignified than to say 'we IceWings do not care about such ridiculous things such as colors.' Anyway, my name is Dreamseeker. And I am totally AWESOME. That's my favorite color, awesome." Tsunami rolls her eyes, and says, "Enough teasing IceWings. Who's next? Oh yes, you have to go!" Tsunami looks at me. Everyone falls silent, and I wish I could blend into the shadows like a NightWing or RainWing. Oops, their faces reflect. I whisper, "My name is Siku." "And?" Tsunami prompted. "I don't like the way how you try and imitate us. We don't talk like that." I mumble. "My name means sea-ice. I don't know why my scales are the way they are. My favorite color is silver, with hints of white." I mutter. Stares. Everyone stares at me. "You are an IceWing?" Dash demands. "Yes," I whisper. I pull my wings closer to my body. '' ''I want to go home: This place is awful! Dear Journal, Today, I decide to go down to the Prey Center. Clay must have taken out all the dragonets, because the only ones here were lowly RainWings. At least I am not a lazy fruit-eater. Ugh, RainWings. They disgust me. I really hate how every dragon thinks that they can imitate we IceWings. After all, we are much more superior, well, at least I am. That's probably because my frost-fire works like a venomous bite. Sort of. I sigh. But as I walk out, I collide with a dragon whose eyes are blue, but his scales are orange. Smoke isn't rising off of his scales though, so he isn't a fire-born. "Oh, sorry!" He cried. He helps me up to my feet, and I can only stammer, "I-I-um-I-I just-uh," He smiles and says, "My name's Flash. Your's?" I say, "Ice of the SikuWings-I mean-" "You mean Siku of the IceWings?" He asks gently. I nod mutely, not daring to say anything else that would be stupid. This is so embarrassing! How on Pyrrhia am I supposed to talk to a cute SkyWing, when I can't even say my name properly?! Curse the RainWings. I bet they learn some sort of stupid, magical voodoo or whatever. Unless that's what NileWing Dark Eyes do. Maybe only Anubis does that. I honestly don't get why dragons think he's cute. He isn't handsome at all! I really hate this, why can't I just let it fly? I mean, who really cares about NileWings? Ugh. I hope I see Flash again. I wonder if he's feeling the way I'm feeling about him............................................ I'm going to go for the Music Cave. When I get to the Music Cave, I'm relieved that now there is a dance floor. I just press myself against a dark corner, when I see them. Blue eyes twinkling, laughing with his friends, talking about..... about..... about me. "Oh Flash." Another SkyWing snickers. "You can't possibly be falling in love with an IceWing." '' ''"Yes I can," He says. "Her eyes, they were like the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. I wonder why her scales are black, when she has that white stripe down her back." "Probably imitating a skunk," another one responds. "Yeah, SURE." Flash snorts. He spots me, and waves me over. I scramble next to him, scraping my claws across the ground. The SkyWings just stare at me, and Flash says, "Guys, this is Siku. I think I read somewhere that the name means sea-ice or something. Anyway, Siku, this is Fury, Mountain, Pyro, Falcon, Hawk, and Raptor." They all nod and say hello. ''I just say quietly, "Nice meeting you." Then I bolt out of the cave before I do something stupid, like cry. '' Category:Fanfictions